


Back and Into the Left… C-Come On, We Don't Have All Day

by starsinjars



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, au with Rick and Ford being classmates in college, potential work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinjars/pseuds/starsinjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Great Uncle Ford go on an adventure, à la Rick and Morty style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My friend gave me the concept from that vine and I rolled with it. Excuse the ooc-ness please Rick is nothing like Ford and visa versa. Dip Dop is 12, and works somewhere in canon probably before "Dipper & Mabel vs The Future" as it was written before it aired.

 

o.o.o.o.o

It's for moments like these that Dipper wished he took something that kept the nightmares at bay. His only option would be prescribed meds since Great Uncle Ford – he could never call him Grunkle, not until he was given permission to do so – took all the journals for safe keeping. While Dipper read the third journal frontwards and back when it was still in his possession, he couldn't recall any tips on how to sleep dreamlessly. He was never given a chance to read the first two volumes, and was too nervous to ask Ford for anything.

But, if he had to be honest, he had no doubt that they wouldn't work either.

While he knew he was dreaming, he couldn't manipulate space and matter like the first time he's been in the Mindscape with Mabel and Soos. Granted, they were in Stan's mind at the time, but wouldn't Dipper have even better control of some - if not all - the situation in his own head?

"Ha! Silly Pine Tree, did you really think I was using the full extent of my power working with Gideon?"

Dipper twisted against his restraints around his wrists and ankles that held him to the triangle dream demon's singular eye level, but those chains refused to budge. "Get out, Bill! You're not welcome here!" he spat.

Bill chuckled and snapped his fingers, which turned the chains into gooey black tentacles. As Dipper fell onto his knees, he moved quickly in order not to touch that ominous black goop that made high pitched hisses and to expand on the distance between himself and Bill.

Suddenly, Dipper got a bright flash of gold. Sharp claws hidden underneath Bill's black portion of the limb that could be a hand – but Dipper could never confirm because it changes according to the demon's will - stabbed into Dipper's shoulder. Dipper could feel bone cracking under the pressure, but he had to remember that it was all a dream. Bill had all the power in the subconscious but that never crosses over through to the physical realm unless someone screwed up big time. He refused to dabble in that stuff ever again.

Or would never have to, since the opportunity to try again is futile since all the journals were confiscated.

If he still had access to such material…

It took all of his willpower not to whimper when he heard the bone crack and Dipper's arm dangled beside him. Bill leaned in close and said, "This is my domain, kid. Pay attention, because I don't like to repeat myself.

"You don't escape until I allow it."

At that threat, Dipper did whimper, which caused for Bill to laugh. "Oh, kid, you're such a tease, ya know? It actually makes me almost sad that I have to do this, but almost doesn't mean is."

"W-what does that even –"

Before Dipper could even finish his sentence, the slime-covered tentacles were back, demanding attention as they curled around Dipper's legs. He shivered from the sensation before focusing that he should get rid of those things as soon as possible.

He bent over, attempting to pull those disgusting things off of his legs, but immediately regret doing so because Bill –- whom he has forgotten about in his haste to get the tentacles off – let out a harsh laugh and pushed Dipper's head towards the ground with such a force he knew it was because of Bill his skull wasn't cracked open and still trapped in this nightmare.

"Hands and knees, Pine Tree," Bill hummed, keeping his eyes on the four tentacles roam all around the boy's arms, legs, and torso. Dipper did so, since his hands and knees were basically magnetized to the floor with the amount of effort Dipper put into it to meet with nil results. He looked up and glared at Bill with the most furious expression he had. Bill just laughed, picking up some excess slime from the ground before caressing Dipper's cheek softly. Rubbing the slime into his skin.

"Just trying to help you later, Pine Tree. I'll give you a back scratcher, and you scratch my back. Right? Isn't that how it goes?" Before Dipper could reply, Bill hummed a bit more and soon more tentacles surrounded the pair. These tentacles, however, were attached to one giant creature. Although his mind was being enveloped in a fog, Dipper has - accidently - seen how Robbie labels his tags on his phone to know where this was going.

Now rubbing Dipper's wounded shoulder, Bill caught sight of the boy's wide eyes and laughed. "Okay, maybe too much." He stared into Dipper's eyes, finding nothing but horror and terror. "Yeah, that'd be overkill." A snap of fingers and the giant tentacle creature was gone. The four wrapped around Dipper remained, causing for him to blink in confusion. His shoulder was starting to feel much better too, thanks to Bill's constant attention to it. The dream demon added, "These are fine. They really like the taste of your flesh, Pine Tree. Why else would they volunteer to be your shackles?"

Dipper opened his mouth to reply but Bill used the opportunity to stick his free hand, also covered in slime, into the boy's mouth. Tasting the stuff made his brain short-circuit for a moment. Feeling Bill massage the slime not only on his face and shoulder but _everywhere_ the tentacles left slime into his skin made him feel like putty, struggling to keep from collapsing to the ground. He felt warm, safe, and loved. Along with a few other emotions that Dipper wouldn't want to acknowledge. Dipper had trouble keeping his breath steady, panting heavily while trying to figure out what was happening, though given his current situation it was easier said than done. Bill removed his hands from Dipper's upper torso and made his way towards his legs, where all the other tentacles followed him down Dipper's body in haste.

Dipper tensed as soon as he felt something tease at his hole, and there were alarm bells going off loudly in his head to know that something was so terribly wrong and he needed to do something about it now. But that was only for a moment as the slime soon made the touching wanted and desired. He let up on the pressure, receiving more attention from Bill and the tentacles, but only around his entrance. He didn't understand the fixation; other body parts demanded attention but apparently only his posterior deserved it.

The tentacles, under Bill's command, placed more and more of that intoxicating slime on top of Dipper's hole, slicking it up. Without intention, Dipper let out a loud moan, a mix of pleasure and frustration. He heard Bill snicker, but the timing of which worked because it was in that moment one of the tentacles pushed itself in and was buried deep inside of him. Dipper couldn't even do anything, too surprised and confused by this turn of events. He just kept quiet, trying to get used to the sensation of something up there instead of rejecting it immediately. Soon enough it felt like he was floating.

Occasionally it would brush upon something that made Dipper see stars but those were very fleeting and rare.

Bill gauged Dipper's reactions, keeping mental notes for any information that might be useful in the future. Finding it to be acceptable, he nodded as the other three tentacles quickly followed after the first one, crawling deep inside Dipper. He noticed the boy's budding erection and quickly summoned ice-cold water and threw it at Dipper's crotch. It did the trick; Dipper none the wiser as the slime kept him well distracted. Bill kept note of that information should he need it for any reason whatsoever.

Dipper was too dazed to notice anything, which was a sign of the dream about to end. Ford will soon make his move.

Too bad Bill made his first.

o.o.o.o.o

Someone was shaking his shoulder. It wasn't Mabel, because Mabel preferred to poke his cheeks and comment how adorable he was. Stan would have just dragged him out of bed by the ankle grumbling about getting out of bed or something. That left only one other person who could wake him up at this hour and would try to have a full conversation with the other conversing partner still half asleep.

"Hey, Dipper. Wanna go on an adventure?"

Now sitting up, Dipper rubbed his eyes. "Great Uncle Ford?" he mumbled, still half asleep. He had the weirdest dream, something about tofu or something? "What's going on?"

"You're never going to believe this, Dipper, but I was able to get in contact with an old classmate of mine just a short while ago. Brilliant man with a brilliant mind. He had to leave before we could really catch up, but he gave me this." He held something in front of Dipper's face. The youngest Pines member was more awake than before, but still was trying to focus. The lighting, or lack of it, wasn't helpful.

Dipper continued to try and remove the sand from his eyes by rubbing them. "Besides McGucket, how many other geniuses were in your school?" he asked, genuinely interested before looking at what his great uncle thought of as a great idea that needed to be shared with him now. From the story that Great Uncle Ford told him, he really didn't understand how there could have been genius such as his great uncle, Old Man McGucket, and now this additional classmate at a backup school.

As he basically shoved the paper in Dipper's face, Ford answered offhandedly, "There weren't much, but we were more than enough to help the school get on its feet to be more prestigious than it's ever been."

Dipper poked at the small sketch, tracing the outline as he did his best to understand the side notes written in what looked like gibberish. It was a very nice quality napkin that held when the pen was used, as well as having a small coffee stain that was half the mug. "Great Uncle Ford, what's this?" Dipper looked up to see his great uncle holding the completed device the napkin blueprints gave guide to.

Ford snatched the napkin and quickly ate it. From Dipper's slightly disturbed look, he raised an eyebrow. "You can't leave evidence for this stuff, Dipper. But this." He showed Dipper the device in detail, looking exactly as depicted in the sketch. "It's a multi-dimensional portal device. One that doesn't lead to Bill's world since it was made without his influence."

"Wait, like that game Portal?" If he wasn't awake yet, Dipper was now. "You're saying...!"

Ford grabbed Dipper's hand and pulled him out of bed. "Come on, Dipper, let's go on an adventure! I just have to do one little errand for my classmate and the whole multiverse is ours to explore!"

As excited as they both were, Dipper was still in his pjs. "Wait, Great Uncle Ford, I need to change –"

"Come on, Dipper! This is what my life's work has been all about!"

Dipper maneuvered to remove himself from Ford's grip and quickly moved to his closet to grab some clothes, trying to switch as soon as possible. He couldn't however.

"Um, Great Uncle Ford? Could you, uh…"

"Help you change faster? Sure. C'mere." Ford quickly step forward and attempted to remove Dipper's shorts as fast as possible while Dipper pulled off his slightly damp shirt.

Blocked by the fabric, Dipper tried to stop him. "No, wait, that's not what I –"

"Hey, Dipper! You won't believe –"

Dipper's heart stilled at the sight of his sister in the doorway, dropping Waddles as she took in the sight in front of her.

Mabel held her hands up in the air to her face, as if to show she wasn't armed. "I, uh," she stammered, mind still processing what was happening. "I'm just gonna, uh go." She slowly backed up towards the doorway from whence she came, with no intentions of ever getting involved in what her brother and Grunkle Ford were doing, Waddles squealing after her.

After a moment, Ford backed away and said, "I'm so sorry, Dipper. I'm just really excited is all. And I figure you of all people would appreciate coming along with me."

Dipper slipped into better outdoor multiverse exploring clothes before replying, "It's fine, Great Uncle Ford. Lemme just grab my hat…" He picked up his trademark blue pine tree hat and placed it on his head. "Alright let's go exploring!"

Ford grinned and took Dipper's hand before shooting a portal at the wall. Together they went inside to verses unknown to both of them.

(But probably well known to a certain classmate and grandson anyway.)

o.o.o.o.o


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure time!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Woah, Great Uncle Ford, this is amazing," Dipper commented as he took a wide look at their new surroundings. Dipper was wide awake now, as he took in the sights in front of him on the other side. The blue cotton candy clouds decorated the green sky and the grass was purple with little red croissant shaped plants on the ground. There were tiny yellow houses by their feet, little green blobs crawling about around them.

"Call me Grunkle Ford, Dipper. Mabel does and it's perfectly fine." Dipper's eyes widened as Ford pat his head.

"O-okay, Grunkle Ford." The boy gave a shy smile, and nodded as Ford led the way. "Where are we?" Dipper asked as he nervously rubbed his arm.

"Well, Dipper," Ford replied as he checked his multiple watches. "According to my watches, we should be in Dimension R-618." He removed a notebook from one of his inner pocket. "Keep an eye out for these." On the paper was a drawing of what looked like a giant green peach shaped like a diamond with periwinkle seeds on the outside like strawberries. "Inside these fruits are a square die-like seed that we need in order to protect ourselves from Bill."

Dipper wished he brought his own notebook to make notes of his adventure with the Author of the Journals. He nodded then frowned. "How will these seeds protect us from Bill?"

"According to my classmate, these seeds can protect the mind by encoding it with what Bill will consider gibberish. Of course, the side effects might not exactly be pleasant, but that's a risk I'm willing to take. It's just a precaution because unicorns are…" Ford paused, trying to find a word he can say in front of a twelve year old. "Erm, they can be very condescending…"

"Jerks?"

Ford snapped his fingers. That works. "Exactly. They're jerks. They're jerks, Dipper, and don't know how to share. Don't ever trust a unicorn, Dipper, those… jerks… they don't know how to be civil."

"Oh, okay." Dipper looked around for the tree where they can find the fruit to get the seeds. He took a step forward, accidentally stepping on one of the houses where about three green blobs cried over the destruction of their home.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, let me help — " Dipper knelt down to try and do some damage control, accidentally destroying a few more tiny buildings in the process.

A loud screech had the two covering their ears as the tiny blobs quickly mashed themselves together to become a giant blob. It made a reach for Dipper, its slimy tentacles looking vaguely familiar to the boy.

Ford grabbed Dipper's wrist. "Run, Dipper!" he exclaimed, making a mad dash with his great nephew in tow. "We gotta run, Dipper! I've never come across anything like this in Gravity Falls! I might have bitten off more than I can chew here, Dipper! We gotta get out of here, Dipper, or else we gonna die! We gonna die, Dipper!"

Dipper just screamed for the duration of their flight.

o-o-o-o-o

Ford took in a deep breath. "Breathe in that atmosphere, Dipper. There isn't anything like it back in our dimension."

Dipper inhaled as well, grinning as he happily followed Ford. "What is our dimension, Grunkle Ford?" he asked, keeping an eye out for the fruit with the seeds to protect them from Bill's influence.

"Dimension 46'\," Ford answered, looking around and taking in all the sites. He had out a pen and paper, and was documenting everything around them. Dipper hoped that he'd be able to have access to the notes when they get back. Ford continued, "We just don't have any of this stuff back in our dimension, Dipper. It basically defies all logic, anything in this world compared to back home." He grabbed Dipper and pulled him towards a phallic looking creature just lumbering around.

Dipper watched it roll away, cursing again his lack of pen and paper. "I can't believe I'm actually here," he murmured. He tried to take in all the sights, and jerked backwards when Ford grabbed his shoulder.

Dipper was wide-eyed. "Look, Dipper!" Ford prevented Dipper from walking over an edge. "Look over there! Do you know what those are, Dipper?"

The boy pondered for a moment. "I gotta take a guess and assume those are the trees we're looking for," he replied, eyeing the fruit in the trees down below them.

Ford snapped his fingers. "I always knew you were a smart kid," he complimented with a grin, causing for Dipper to blush slightly. His hero calling him smart! That meant a lot, especially coming from the Author. Ford grabbed Dipper's hand. "Now we have be really careful, Dipper," he warned as Dipper worried about his sweaty palms.

Ford continued, "I'm not 99% sure but there is a possibility that we might be assimilated into the trees and become fruit ourselves. Anyway, you ready?"

He started counting down from three and Dipper had to do a retake. "Wait, become trees?"

But his question remained unanswered as Ford tossed the boy over the cliff, Dipper trying his best not to scream. Fortunately, he landed softly on a soft cloud bush. Disoriented, he quickly moved as Ford came tumbling down after him.

Ford picked himself up and dusted his coat like he didn't just throw a twelve year old down a cliff before jumping down after the twelve year old. "Alrighty! Let's get down to business." He removed two gloves from his pocket and handed them to Dipper. "Use these to climb the tree and toss me a few fruits, alright, Dipper?"

Dipper nodded and quickly donned the pair of gloves, both with an extra finger and too big for him. He frowned and looked up to his companion. "Wait, Gunkle Ford, are you sure -"

Ford palmed himself. "What was I thinking, sending a twelve year old up an alien tree with branches that could quickly digest him." He removed a hard hat from his pocket and placed it on his head. After taking a few steps back, he gave Dipper a thumbs-up.

"You got this!"

Dipper hesitated slightly, but knew that this was his chance to prove himself to Ford. So he took a deep breath, and started to scale up the tree, avoiding the branches as much as possible.

The leaves began to caress his back and Dipper couldn't help but giggle as he grabbed three fruits and dropped them down to his great uncle. He was too busy laughing that he didn't notice the branches lowering him down onto the ground.

"Excellent job, Dipper," Ford said as he removed a machete from his coat and swiftly cut the fruit in half. "Knew I could count on you. Let's see here…" He also took out a piece of paper and began to mumble to himself. Dipper tried to take a peek but on the paper was a bunch of scribbles.

Ford laughed nervously. "Alright, Dipper, here comes the tricky part." He held up the twelve dice seeds in his hand. "So the seeds need to be stored somewhere inside and warm, and I need figure out how to get back to our dimension. I admit I was pretty hasty but we got the seeds, which is a plus. Step two however, requires you to put these up your anal cavity as I set up the portal gun."

Dipper blinked. "You don't mean."

Ford handed the seeds to Dipper. "I'm gonna need you to put these wayy up inside your butt hole, Dipper, while I fiddle with the gun."

The boy took a deep breath.

"Alright, Grunkle Ford."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
